


Beaming

by pseudofaux



Category: Mr. Love: Queen’s Choice (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Implied Secret Relationship, Kiro sets it all up, MC's favorite position: CEO of her own company, Zhou Qilou/MC, daytime baaaaaaaaannnnngin', high roller hotel suite good times, implied LDR, needy Kiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudofaux/pseuds/pseudofaux
Summary: She doesn't know when she'll see him, aside from on billboards. A workday in the middle of the week is the last time she would haveguessedshe would see him...





	Beaming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saizoswifey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saizoswifey/gifts).



> Happy birthday to Kristan! I wrote this with her in mind, so if you're looking for a character as (sometimes) shy as the MC in MLQC, this may not work for you. Nothing wrong with that, just fyi! Kristan is in a league of her own as far as I'm concerned.

Since their relationship became intimate, he has made it abundantly clear that he loves her naked. Today, though, he is entranced by her bralette of stretchy cotton. It’s not something she considers particularly sexy, just a light, comfortable scrap of function for a day with a scorching forecast. When she dressed that morning, she had no idea she would even see him, and even if she had known he was back in the city, she would never in a million years have guessed at his plans.

  
  
_His don’t-stand-out getup worked too well: she didn’t notice him as she left the train station. A hat with a brim, reflective sunglasses, and a paper mask over his mouth, just like those worn by so many other young commuters swarming the pavement, why would she pay him any mind? If he hadn’t whispered her name as she touched her arm, she might have screamed. He told her he had the morning free and so did she, if she wanted it.  
_

_Of course she did, but she was on her way to work. When she reluctantly insisted she really had to go, he encouraged her to check her email before she made a final call on the day. There were brand new messages from Anna and Willow waiting for her: **This backstage footage is amazing, how the hell did you get it?! We'll work on it today. See you tomorrow!**_

_His smile could not be hidden by the mask or sunglasses, and the smugness in it... well, it seemed like he had earned it. So she nodded, delighted by the prospect of time with him. Their morning was full of city errands and elevator rides: up to the roof of the highest building in the business district for a brunch just for them, down into the basement of another building for him to retrieve a duffel bag from a locker in a poorly-lit hallway. All the while, he held her hand. In every conspicuously empty elevator, he held that hand by her head as he leaned her against the wall and made intimate promises between soft, soft kisses._

  
  
If she had known there was even a chance they could see each other that day, she would have worn something sexier. In the living area of the ridiculous hotel suite he’s brought her to, her dress is gone and he is cupping her through the bralette. He thumbs her nipples in the same daze she has seen on him when he touches a new guitar. She lets him.

“Do you work out in this?” he asks quietly. She smiles and shakes her head.  
  
His spell is broken when his eyes flash up to hers. Sin and sun are in his grin when he asks “Do you _want_ to?”

She wants to as much as she wanted to go with him at the train station, and there is no work to make her hesitate. After all the elevator kisses and the pleasure of his company through the morning, she was eager for somewhere private like this, where she can match his playfulness. So she lets her tongue wet her grin, and she nods.  
  
There are promising ottomans and low tables throughout the ultra-chic space, but they fuck on one of the rugs first. Soft, unprocessed fibers of a fur she doesn’t recognize catch her back, then her sensitive front when he begs her to get on her elbows and knees. There’s a stretched moment of need-- they know these moments, because they have to be apart so often-- when they realign before he slides back inside her and they gasp. She knows he is proud of his physique and he should be, the strength of his abdominal muscles keep him so steady as he leans to cover her back with his front. His voice is not as steady as he whispers how hot and good she feels, how much he has been missing her, how being with her is so much better than thinking of her every time he touches himself.

But he stops, suddenly. “Bed,” he says, his hands going tight on her waist to keep her from pushing back at him. “Please-- hey! C’mon, I need to see you.” His words are openly ragged and the need in him makes her squeeze around him as he pulls out. His desire for her is satisfying enough to soothe her own itch of greed for him. For a few moments more, at least.

He touches her side and holds out his hand to help her stand up. _Naked and gentlemanly: national superstar Kiiiirooo~_ , she thinks as she gets to her feet. It makes her giggle.  
  
“What’s funny?” he asks, and his face is so flustered and cute and he looks so hot standing ther without a stitch on, that she is tempted to let him in on the joke headline. Instead she shakes her head and dashes toward what she hopes is the bedroom. He follows with a happy “ _Miss Chips!_ ”, and when she lets him catch her beside the room’s massive bed, he tickles her. It is their favorite form of revenge and they are both in great moods so his tickles are tiny caresses, fingertips drumming at her sides until her ass presses into the softness of the mattress edge. He gets a good grip on her waist despite her wiggling, and lifts her to sit on the bed.  
  
She reaches to unhook her bra, but he makes a wounded little sound and sure enough, when she looks at him he is giving her the hopeful eyes. So she holds her hands away with a smile, and he beams back at her before lunging onto the bed, tackling her and tangling their legs. At some point he drags the duvet over them and they are cocooned in their own world.  
  
He is laughing against her skin, and the sound is light itself: colors blown out by sunlight, blue gone yellow gone white into brilliance beyond what her eyes can show her. As Kiro catches his breath, the warmth of his exhalations on her shoulder create a thrill of affection in her, familiar affection for someone who might, to rights, really be out of her reach... But just then he squeezes her. Their arms are around each other, and he is there in the posh hotel bed with her, acting randy and making them giggle.  
  
When there is quiet, he asks, “Would you like some outside light? The windows are special glass.” His body is over hers and he is rubbing his cheek against her face. So close, the smell of his hair products, like spiced green apples, is an obvious and delicious perfume. She plays with it instead of answering. He is really a lean, golden god that the sun begs to love. She loves him already.  
  
“Yes,” she says finally. She can feel him getting hard again. He slides the tip of his cock against her thigh, then her slit... and when she pushes up at him, he moves up just a little more to poke against her tummy.  
  
She narrows her eyes and calls him a name. Kiro grins at all of it and ducks his hips a bit so he is pressing more insistently, right below her belly button.  
  
“Let the light in already!” she scolds. She turns her head to nip at his forearm and it makes him freeze-- except for the throb she feels against her stomach, so strong it is almost a smack. Serves him right.  
  
He nudges her face back up and sucks on her bottom lip as he reaches up to the headboard. Over the rustling of the crisp white pillowcase beside her ears, she hears something click, and then the floor to ceiling windows hum. Her eyes are closed while he kisses her, but she can tell the glass is losing its opacity until it is letting in the kind of clear, steady light she has only seen from airplane windows. She loves the strangeness of midday sun. Usually would be in an office right now, sacrificing her access to the light, but Kiro is making it glow on her, as gentle as his kisses.  
  
She knows he likes being beneath her best, so she is not surprised when he sits back up and pulls at her legs until she sits up, too. “C’mere?” he says softly. She sets herself on top of his lap, enjoy the strength of his erection between their bodies.  
  
“This is so sexy,” he tells her, pulling the strap of the bralette and letting it relax against the front of her shoulder. The pressure feels good, even better when he strokes down the line of the strap. His face is thoughtful, and he touches her with his whole hand, like she is a cat. “This, in this light... it’s like I’m seeing the you that no one else sees,” he adds.  
  
She can’t speak for a moment. When she can trust her throat, she tells him “You _are_ seeing the me no one else sees.”  
  
It can be difficult to predict what will send him into one of his serious moods, but apparently agreeing with him is it for today, because his eyes go darker and his lips part. She can see his tongue and she wants it, wants him, so she leans forward, sweet to him as he has been to her. While they are kissing, he laces their fingers together and settles their hands at her hips. With gentle pushes and pulls, he encourages her to rock in his lap.  
  
“I think _this_ is sexy,” she whispers as she grinds on him. Her thigh muscles flex and the mastery in the feeling puts a thrum of power in her blood that she lives for, especially with him. She could do this all day, and for Kiro, she’d do anything.  
  
He huffs out a laugh so close to her mouth she can’t see his grin, but she can hear that he is beaming. “You’re right,” he says, kissing the side of her smile. He runs his nose along her jaw until he gets to her ear. “This is the sexiest thing that has ever happened. Ever.”  
  
Without letting go of her hands, he tickles her again. She bucks to avoid his fingertips, and tries to tighten her fingers around his and keep him away. He’s laughing with her, yet again. He likes happy sex, she knows this, and she knows he absolutely gets off on making her happy.

“You want me?” he asks, serious.  
  
It’s hopelessly true that she wants him a lot, but he’s so fun to tease she says “...a little.” Her answer actually makes him shudder, and it is very pleasing, to know those trembles are trustworthy. It’s a heady thing, to reduce a man so powerful and widely loved to depend on her. He asks quietly if she will be on top and she shushes him, because of course she will.  
  
She puts an arm over his shoulder for balance she she resettles her knees beside his ass. All their rolling around has put his back toward the windows, so when a few clouds suddenly move away from their work softening the sunshine, the light hits his shoulders and it is like seeing the halo of a classical painting made real. She tucks the beautiful image into her memory as she takes him in hand and strokes him. He’s plenty hard, but she likes the feel of him.  
  
“Thank you for the unexpected day off,” she says sweetly, and she holds him in place until the head of his cock is snug inside her. Then she comes down onto him slowly enough to appreciate every little tilt of his hips and every almost-whine coming out of his mouth. She keeps her own hips shy of his body until Kiro is moaning for her. He hisses and palms her ass, but doesn’t pull.  
  
He does say “Please. You’re welcome, please, c’mon--”  
  
So she flexes her pussy around him as she slides the last little way down, and when he throws his head back and groans, she kisses his adam’s apple and feels the pleasure coming out of his throat.  
  
“I missed you,” she whispers, when he has stopped and she knows he can hear her. “Take care of me.”  
  
He does.


End file.
